


Not so honeymoon

by Quinn_Curtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, F/M, Headcanon, Honeymoon, Quintis - Freeform, Quintis Honeymoon, Set beetween 4x12 and 4x13, fight and fluff, long fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Curtis/pseuds/Quinn_Curtis
Summary: We got a flat on the way to Mexico, and Happy insisted on fixing it. And then our, um, ocean view could only be seen while standing on a chair in the bathtub. And then when I complained to the manager, he wouldn't budge. And to top it all off, despite me checking every available weather forecast, it rained the entire time.The honeymoon we didn't have chance to see.





	Not so honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [francy091](https://archiveofourown.org/users/francy091/gifts), [SerecaneC](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SerecaneC).



> My weak spots are missing moments and slice of life. I saw the prompt on a blog and since I re-watched The Bunker Games just a few weeks ago, I couldn't help myself. Bit shocked that no one wrote something with this topic. I hope I gave it justice and I didn't went to ooc!  
> This is so long I’m so sorry :P  
> As always I’m not native, I’ve never studied English and I’m not a writer, I just have ideas and I need to share them with people obsessed like me. Sooo enjoy, and feel free to tell me, both bad and good stuff :P  
> QC

One thousand five hundred sixteen point fifty-eight miles.  
Twenty-five hours.  
Two people and a flat tire.

  
  
“You just killed the tire with a sneeze.” Happy exclaimed as she slammed the car door.  
Toby opened the trunk and stretched to grab the bag with the tools. “It was just a bad casualty. I couldn't have seen that dip.”  
“Exactly,” she agreed. “Because you sneezed.” She accused then. “I can't believe you got the only dip in the whole roadway.”  
Toby shrugged his shoulder to state that it was exactly what happened: he sneezed, he closed his eyes, they got the dip.  
He lifted up the tools’ bag and left it on the ground.  
Happy lowered near it and opened the zip. She took the jack and the cross rim wrench while Toby started to loosen the bolts to free the spare wheel.  
He let the tire fall with a thud and grabbed the jack from Happy’s hand. He placed it under the car, just near the flat and Happy placed her foot on the pedal, ready to push as soon as every main bolt was slackened.    
He took the wrench to work on the first bolt but after the first semi rotation he couldn't go beyond, it was too tight.  
“Do you need help?” She demanded with her sharp, ironic tone of hers.  
He mumbled a negative response and pulled all his weight to the side of the wrench, to complete that rotation.  
“Step away, Muscleman,” she told him after a few tries. “This is my field.”  
She removed her foot from the jack’s pedal and placed her boot’s heel on the spot he was pushing a moment earlier with his hands. With a perfect dealt kick, the bolt ended its turn.  
She moved to the second one, then the third, and so on.  
“Okay,” she asserted when every bolt was slackened. Toby started to push the pedal to raise the jack. When it reached an adequate height, Happy finished removing the bolts and removed the flat tire.  
“Bring the spare wheel.” She ordered.  
Toby lowered to put the tire in a vertical position, but it slid away from his hands.  
He has been fast enough to move his feet but in the falling the tire scraped his leg, staining his trousers and his hand, and lifting a dust cloud when it touched the ground.  
Happy coughed and looked at him with an admonishing glare.  
She stood up and grabbed the tire herself.  
“Wonderful!” Toby exclaimed out loud. He went to the driver side and searched for a soaked handkerchief to clean his hands. “Best way to start a honeymoon, step number one: don't be able to replace a flat tire. Check.” He whispered ironically to himself.  
He slammed the door and came back to her. Happy was skillfully tightening the bolt. Sulked, Toby crossed his arms and watched her.  
The proverb that recited something about not getting married or departing on a Tuesday or a Friday, was right. They were late on their travel schedule because his new, but old for her, neighbour decided to interrogate them just when they were about to leave. Now the tire was helping too to delay the beginning of their time alone.  
Always give credence to old expressions.  
Drowned in his mind, Toby gave back his attention to Happy only when she exclaimed that she was done and they could leave again.  
She left the broken wheel and her tools in the boot and directed to the driver seat.  
“C’mon, Husband. I’ll drive.” She said as she entered. Toby wanted to protest but she was already turning on the engine. He sighed and headed towards the passenger side.  
“Step two.” He whispered. “Make her drive. Check.”  
  
  
  
Happy opened the door of their room and entered, followed by a yawning Toby.  
He was tired, despite the inconveniences, he has driven most of the time. Not that he wanted to complain, but he needed ten minutes.  
They abandoned their luggage near the entrance and admired the room.  
It was a little one made of a king size bed with just one night table, a long desk with a chair to the other side and a closet with a little fridge inside.  
Toby mumbled and rushed to the window as soon as his eyes landed on there. He frantically searched for the rope that would open the curtains and show the panorama.  
He grabbed one rope’s end and started to pull.  
The curtain began to move sideways showing a French window.  
Toby’s expression changed from excited to disgusted.  
“No way.” He exclaimed in horror, his brow raised. “You gotta be kidding me.”  
“What’s up?” Happy demanded and he kept pulling the rope, to reveal the whole wall made of windows.  
“Oh man,” she said as soon as she realized. She approached him and started to wander on the landscape. “Shouldn't we have a great view of the ocean?”  
Toby snorted and kept looking at the building in front of their room, big enough to cover the whole ocean, beach and city ahead.  
“Step third: discover that your room is the worst. Check.” Toby launched on the bed with his face down. They tried more than once to have a lovely, romantic honeymoon, and even if they had been married for a quite number of months, he really believed that this time was the charm.  
“I’m gonna talk to the manager!” He said and he sat on the bed.  
Happy nodded in agreement and peered into the bath to examine it. “I need a shower before, twenty-five hours of travel don’t make you a wildflower.” She took the suitcase with their bathroom stuff and grabbed the things she needed to refresh herself.  
Entering the room, she left her stuff on a little table near the washbasin and she noticed a little window above the bathtub. She looked around to find a stick, or something to open it but there was none so she decided to grab the chair on the room.  
She placed the chair on the bathtub as best she could and climbed it. Careful to not fall she opened the shutter and looked outside.  
“Toby!” She called him out loud.  
He rushed to her, and when he entered, she gestured him to join her.  
Happy shifted and he climbed beside her, resting his hands on the wall to both sides of her body.  
“Oh splendid!” He exclaimed following her gaze. “The awakening with the ocean’s view works if we sleep in the tub.” He said ironically.  
Toby admired the view once again then climbed down. Happy rested both hands on his shoulders and followed him with a jump, then she trespassed the bathtub’s side.  
“Don’t be the victim,” she asserted. “You chose this place!”  
“Well, if I remember correctly, both our asses were on our couch in front of the laptop. We have chosen this together.”  
“Whatever.” Happy replied and pushed him outside to finally take a shower.  
She closed the door behind him and Toby threw himself on the bed once again.  
He allowed himself to close his eyes and relax a bit before entering into the whiny mood with the receptionist.

  
Toby shifted and moved away when he felt Happy’s palm patting his cheek.  
“I’m heading to the reception. Wanna come?”  
He turned and gave her his back.  
“Take that as no. I won't bring the key, open when I knock.”  
Toby raised his hand to wave her goodbye and mumbled a low. “ ‘kay, Bitter half.”  
Happy left and started to travel the corridor to the front desk when Toby eyes shut open in horror.  
He stood up so quickly that he stumbled in his feet, he clumsily jumped his bag and opened the door to follow her.  “Oh, the key!” He reminded himself.  
He turned to the wall, grabbed the magnetic card from the slot and rushed to the hall.  
The closer he got, the louder her voice came to his ears.  
“Oh no.” He exclaimed. “Oh no, no, no!” He shouted when he saw her on top of her feet, rested on the counter with both elbows. A hand with a finger pointed in front of the manager’s face.  
He said something and Happy slammed her palm on the desk before Toby could reach her.  
“Happy.” Toby called and grabbed her by her arm to drag her away. “Hello, sorry!” He told then to the receptionist.  
She was still displaying some facts about them being fooled and photos not being real, but Toby managed to accompany her to the corridor to calm her down.  
“He’s a jerk.” She said.  
“Surely.” He confirmed. “But you can't just snap at him like that.” He pointed behind him, to the hall. “I’m gonna talk to him.”  
She made a gesture with her hand to invite him to be her guest. Toby picked her invite and came back to the reception.  
“Hello,” he greeted the man with his languid tone. “I’m so sorry for my wife. It had been a harsh trip and a tough day.”  
Typically Toby, trying to use his mojo to be liked.  
Happy rolled her eyes and rested her back on the wall with her arm crossed.  
She really needed her honeymoon, she really wanted her promised time with Toby, made of relax, fun activities and baby making sessions.  
“Fine!”  
She heard him saying with a strong, and not so Toby, tone.  
He approached her, grumbling into his breath and sullen like a child after a no.  
“He’s a jerk!” He quoted her previous words. “He doesn't care at all.” Toby doesn't stop but kept walking into the hallway toward their room.  
“He said this place is quite full and it was expected that there could be the possibility of having a building in front of the rooms, since from the photos you can clearly see how close they are.” He inserted the magnet key twice since the first time it didn't unlock the mechanism, and opened the door.  
“Bullshit.” Happy said and she turned to step back to the manager.  
“Hey, hey.” He grabbed her to block her. “Where do you want to go? Calm down, Furiosa.” He said.  
Happy shook off his grip and enlarged her legs in that position of defense she was used to assuming when she was angry.  
She felt like she needed to destroy or insult someone, and the only two things available were the receptionist and her husband.  
“You can’t even argue with an idiot.” She snapped.  
“Not that he gave me lots of option. What was I supposed to do? Punch him?” Toby looked at her with an unconvincing expression. His sentence could donate so many ways of dialogue. He could be punched in the arm to be proven that yes, a punch works. She could bring back his boxing lessons, even if with muscle mass, he also gained some weight.  
“If necessary.” She replied back instead. “You’re always so many words, so little action. Grow a pair, Toby. If you had let me do the talk maybe... ”  
“Maybe we were on the street, because they would have expelled us, Happy”. He concluded, indignant with her words, though true. “Sometimes, you also need to know how to control yourself, insults and threats don’t always work.”  
Toby stepped in into their room and closed himself in the bathroom, shouting the door into her face.  
Happy remained stunned. She expected a bit more hubby-wifey arguing, instead he just closed her out, literally.  
She knocked at the door. “Toby.”  
“What's Hap? Want to control my guts too?”  
Gosh he was so annoying sometimes.  
“Dummy”. She yelled so that he could hear her.  
“A stupid room can't ruin our honeymoon, screw the being nice.” She added whispering, then she grabbed the key from the slot near the door and stepped outside.  
“Happy.” Toby called. “Hey! The light is out. Happy? Hap?”  
He opened the bath door but she wasn't in his sight of view.  
“Oh boy!” He exclaimed and he rushed again to the reception.  
  
  
  
Happy was biting his lower lip when Toby decided to interrupt the kiss. “What if tomorrow we try with politeness and kindness to ask again for another room?”  
She dragged him back to her and captured his lips again. “Yeah,” she said when they parted for a second. “You can use your magic mind tomorrow.”  
He grumbled when she came back to hardly kiss him and he distanced anew. She rolled her eyes.  
“Toby,” she said in exasperation and she let her head fall into the mattress.  
“I really want that romantic view on the ocean when we wake up.” He proclaimed. “It's romantic.”  
“Okay,” she put both hands on his chest. “Tomorrow.” She grabbed his shirt and pulled him on her. “Tonight, just try to not to make me fall asleep.” She moved her hand from that now wrinkled shirt to the back of his neck and shoulder and she kidnapped his lips, forbidding him to answer.  
Toby indulged her and gave her one of his hungry kiss, exactly what she wanted.  
Happy moaned into it and hugged him closer.  
They parted again to catch their breaths.  
“Maybe... ” he started over. “If they shift change, we can find a nicer receptionist.”  
“Tomorrow.” She repeated and she pushed his shoulder, to change their position and sat on him.  
She totally laid down on his body and got access to his neck while her hands caressed his cheeks.  
“Stop talking. You’re ruining the mood.”  
“I know.” He whined. “I can't stop thinking about that crappy view.”  
She kissed him again so he could shut up and stop complaining. Her hand slid down to the hem of his shirt and she pulled it up to remove it.  
Toby raised his upper body to help her, then he laid back to the duvet.  
“And the fact that it's raining a whole zoo.” He went on as she reached the button of his jeans.  
“And that stupid flat.” He finished.  
Happy lowered his jeans’ zip but she sensed that something was wrong, she couldn't feel that bulging she was so used to.  
She rested her hand on his belly and she stared at him. “Seems like something's wrong here.”  
Toby eyebrows were frowned, his gaze fixed on something undetermined. He was totally absent.  
“Doc.” She called him. “Toby.” She tried again when he didn't reply. She gave him a pinch on his side and he jumped in surprise.  
“Hmm what?” He asked.  
She pointed to themselves and to their unequivocal positions.  
He looked at her, then down to his gooty and again to her.  
“Oh.”  
Happy let herself fall on the bed near him.  
“Oh God, Happy. I’m sorry.” He apologized. “I-I’m not focus.”  
“Clearly,” she replied huffed.  
She could understand his frustration, their trip didn't start in the best way, but he was worrying too much about the whole room situation.  
At the end of day, it was just a view.  
They will enjoy themselves, no matter what was outside the window.  
She turned to her side, her weight on her elbow.  
Toby’s eyes were closed, he was commanding his breath to relax and gain control of the situation.  
“Toby…”  
She placed a hand on his chest, but he raised a finger to indicate that he needed a moment more. Happy withdrew the hand but kept watching him.  
His finger was still raised when he opened his eyes and stood up in hurry. “Nope, I can't.” He said in disbelief. “I can't believe I’m not able to get it up. Tonight.” He put emphasis in the last word. “With you, half dressed on top of me.”  
“Your mind is all for the view, it’s not hard to believe, Doc.”  
“I’m not hard either.”  
Happy approached him and patted his cheek.  
“Let's go to sleep. We still have twenty-five and more hours of stress on our shoulders.”  
He nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheekbone. She was right, they were tired and even if it wasn't really a Toby-thing, he wasn't in the mood. He grabbed his pajama from the chair and quickly worn it, while she went to the bathroom. He let himself fall into the bed and as soon as he closed his eyes, he dozed off.  
Happy came back and joined him.  
As much she wanted to have some newlyweds time, she was destroyed by the trip and the fits of anger; and the perspective of a night of sleep, without the setting the alarm in the morning, won over the fun.

____________________________

   
“Isn't this romantic?” Toby demanded. “A nice walk under the rain, so near under one umbrella.”  
“No.” Happy shot back and she grabbed the handle. “You are making me soak, my shoulder is drenched.”  
She took control of the umbrella but she hit him on his head since she was smaller.  
“Ouch,” he complained. “It's better if I hold it.” He got back the handle. “You can step closer.” He moved the umbrella in his other hand so he could round her shoulders.  
She refused him and a drop fell on her hair. “Or we can buy another umbrella.”  
“Never trust forecast sites,” he exclaimed irritated. “The only umbrella we should have been under, it should have been the parasol one. Placed over a table under which we would have a drink.”  
“You’re the worst trip planner ever,” she exclaimed as another drop fell on her shoulder from the edge of the umbrella.  
Happy squeezed to Toby so she could better shelter herself.  
He put an arm around her waist but she didn't push him back this time.  
They stopped to cross the road and Toby took advantage to leave a kiss on her head.  
“You have to admit it, this is a bit romantic after all.”  
A thunder echoed, mixing with the noises of the city around them.  
“The apotheosis of romanticism.” She pointed to the green light.  
“It's just our full first day.” He pushed her so they can cross the road.  
“Actually our third, since we spend the first packing and the second traveling.” She jumped a puddle, but she wet the end of her trousers.  
She puffed and got even closer to Toby.  
The deluge became that light dense rain made of little quick annoying drops.  
“Have you checked the site earlier?” She demanded.  
He nodded.  
“And?”  
“Not good.” He said, stealing her catchphrase.  
“Great.” She exclaimed than she pointed to a turn on the road. “Next on the left, then second to the right.”  
“Second to the right.” He repeated. “Then straight on ‘til morning.”

  
They walked straight until the second shop after turning to the right.  
It was a little store, but absolutely the best, said the nice receptionist who couldn't do anything for their room anyway.  
Toby left their dripping umbrella in the dedicated spot and Happy greeted the cashier.  
“So,” Toby demanded. “What should we bring back? Postcards? Magnets? Key chains?”  
Every suggestion he made was followed by a grunt or a disgusted face by Happy.  
“We must totally buy a magnet for the garage’s fridge and a postcard for us.” He pulled out his phone and opened the notes to write down what they had to purchase.  
“And something for your dad too!” He concluded.  
“We can't bring him anything, Toby, you know.”  
“We’ll give him that in less than a year, when he will… ” He cleared his throat. “Come home.” He finished like if it was obvious. “We must bring a souvenir for Patrick.”  
“I’ve always thought that you two like each other more than we do.” She said and she came back to look at some way too photoshopped postcards.  
“What can I say? I'm the guy every parent would have for their daughter.” He stated. “Such a shame I'm already married with the luckiest and beautiful woman alive.”  
“Lucky devil” she exclaimed ironically. “Anyway. I'll let you do the honors. I hate this souvenir shopping things.”  
She grabbed a painted pebble from a shelf.  
“Why should I gift something like that? What's its practical use?”  
“Souvenirs don’t have a practical use, Hap. They are just a memory of a travel.”  
“Okay, just buy six jars with hermetic caps. We can pick up some rain.”  
He scrunched his nose. “Very funny, ray of sunshine. You're not gonna ruin souvenir’s shopping for me.” He raised his eyebrows and clapped his hands. “But this is not a bad idea!”  
He grabbed her by her arms and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Genius!”  
“I know,” she replied but he was already running to the other side of the shop.

  
“I really believe it's illegal, Doc.”  
Happy was keeping the umbrella covering her, and a crouched Toby.  
He was filling the bag the cashier gave them at the shop with sand.  
“Perfect,” he said when he was done. “We can go, I want to make those before lunch time, so we can stay out until tonight.” His tone changed as he pronounced the time marker, but Happy didn’t give credit, so she nodded.  
Toby stood up and grabbed the umbrella from her hands.  
“We’ll still have to add the chain at home, tho.” She asserted.  
They started to walk back to the main road to their hotel and Happy, grabbing one from his pocket, started to examine the hourglass.  
Remove the cap and the white sand inside would have been easy, just like filling it with the right amount of real sand, but she needed a few tools she didn't have with her to weld at the best the cap and put the chain.  
She turned the little piece in her hands. It wasn't a bad idea.  
An hourglass made of real sand for those who were always running out of time in bad situations, plus his dad, who also got a bottle opener.  
“We can also write this place’s name on those! The fine pointed marker you use to tag your gears will do the work.” Toby proposed and she hummed in agreement.  
“Hey,” he exclaimed then with an idea on the top of his tongue. “When we get back we could buy one of those maps in which you have to sand down the state or the city you went to!” He was excited about the map, his tone was happy and his eyebrows raised. “We can hang it up in the studio. We can start from Bosnia, then we can use Sly's journal to remember every mission.”  
Happy thought about that. Also this one wasn't a bad idea, on the contrary. She made a sound of appreciation. It could be a lovely way to have memories of a travel without buying stupid souvenirs, even if they visit that place due to work.  
“Good idea, Doc. I credit you this one.”  
  
  
  
Happy was sat on the bed with her shoulders leant on the headboard. She was laughing and typing on her phone.  
Toby launched himself on the bed and rested his head on her legs, stealing a biscuit from the bag they bought as dessert after lunch.  
“Who's gonna making my wife laughing so much?” He demanded.  
She looked down under her phone to meet his gaze.  
“It's Ada.” She replied with a smile.  
Toby sat up and crossed his legs, facing her. “How's she?” He asked with a soft tone and really interested.  
“Still no donor, but she's happy! She's working on a new prototype and she's so excited about presenting her project to a contest.” Happy smiled again.  
“That's wonderful!” He exclaimed.  
They didn't have so many chances to pay a visit to Ada, but Happy and she always kept in touch from time to time. They help each other with projects and mechanical stuff, they kept updated about theirs lives and sometimes Toby helped Ada to pass her rough times toward her situation.  
Ada was one of their closest family friend.  
“We can set up a visit in a few weeks.” He proposed. “It's been a while.”  
Happy nodded in agreement with a lovely smile on her face and Toby prolonged toward her. “Gimme a kiss.”  
She lowered to meet his lips in a quick but tender kiss. Then he stood up and came back to sit on the chair with his feet abandoned on the end of the bed, the biscuit in a hand and his book in his other one.

  
Happy rested her phone on the night table and stretched her back, she spent at least forty-five minutes talking to Ada and surfing around the net.  
She focused on Toby, she wasn't sure, but he hadn’t turned the page for a while now.  
“What's bothering you?” She asked and she crawled to the end of the bed.  
“Uhm?” He looked up.  
She stood up on the mattress and carefully sat on one of his legs.  
“You're thinking out loud.” She said “If you're still…”  
“My mind can't rest.” He suddenly answered. “I'm not able to just switch it off. I'm in a thinking mode 24/7.”  
“That's sucks.”  
He smiled widely but it faded away so quickly. “I think,” he raised his brows to state his previous sentence. “This is also one of the reasons I can't make my kite fly.”  
He left the book on the desk and encircled her waist to hug her. “Some days I wish I hadn't a lot of thoughts racing through my head.” He confessed. “But that would mean I became normal.”  
Happy placed her hands on his cheeks and she kissed him.  
“I think we need to go.” He said. “The booked visit at the museum will start in a few hours and we have to get there.”  
  
  
  
“Why are you such a dick tonight?” Happy uttered after Toby’s umpteenth bad reply. “I’m trying to be nice and you are only able to be sarcastic?”  
“I’m not.” He answered with a deadpan expression.  
“Uhm, yeah? You are.” She replied again and placed her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. “One moment you're Hubby of the month, next one seems like you want me to hardly punch you.”  
He snorted.  
“Despite the rain, we had a nice day. Why did you start to be a jerk since we came back?”  
Toby raised his face and fixed his gaze on her.  
There was a reason why he was being such an unpleasant partner and it was stupid to keep it for himself, so he took a deep breath  
“Reverse psychology.” He explained. “If I backtalk, you’ll be mad at me and you won't be in the mood for a baby making session. So, I don't have to worry about snap to attention.”  
She sat on the bed with a leg under her gluteus and the other one dangling.  
“I haven't married you only to use you to have a baby.”  
“I knooow, but I really feel miserable right now.”  
“Look...” Happy put a hand on his forearm.  
“No, Happy,” he removed her hand and he stood up. “We’re trying to have a baby and we are failing, but we’re finally having our honeymoon and I am failing.” He stressed the personal pronoun. “We chose this week because this is your best period to get pregnant and my friend here is not collaborating.”  
“You're being a drama queen right now.” She pointed out. “It's not a big deal.”  
“How am I supposed to be up,” he airquoted his last words. “When everything I planned sucks?” He spread his arms then he let them fall on his body with a thud.  
“It was supposed to be our honeymoon but if feels like a failuremoon.” He burst out.  
She raised an eyebrow.  
“Don't look at me like that.” He pointed at her with his finger. “It's not helping.”  
He rolled his eyes and snorted in frustration.  
“Do you think I don't feel bad too?” She demanded. “You're acting like you're the only one affected by the situation. Well, breaking news: I’m here too.” She waved with both hands.  
“Yeah, but you're not the one with…” He pointed to his hips.  
“Oh God, Toby.” She exclaimed. “Okay, you want to be the victim? Be my guest. I can help too if you want to.”  
She stood up. “This is your fault. I blame you.” She falsely told him. “Feel happy now?”  
He lowered his gaze.  
“I’m being a jerk.” He admitted and looked at her.  
“Yeah,” she confirmed. “Yeah, you are.”  
He spread an arm and pulled her to him to hug her.  
“It's just…” he puffed again then he emitted a gruff guttural sound of frustration. “Human mind is hard. A dysfunction is not a big deal per se. It can happen under stressful situations. It's just that our mind.” He tapped his temple. “It's a mess. If you have a problem, you count the chickens before they hatch, and you start to worry about not being able to fix what you're facing. You enter in that shaming ‘what if it will happen again’ mood. And if you think that it will happen again…”  
“It will, because you made it happen.” She ended. She knew the concept.  
“I’m sabotaging myself.”  
“It makes sense.”  
She rested her forehead again his chest and he caressed her neck.  
“Suit up, Doc.” She said after a few moments of enjoying him. She had something in mind. “We can still enjoy synonym ourselves. Up or down you’ll be.”

____________________________

  
Happy woke up and cuddles even more under the blanket, it was cold.  
Without open her eyes and with a sleepy voice she called Toby.  
“Did you open the window?” She asked.  
No reply.  
Unenthusiastic she opened her eyes and she shielded from the light entering the room.  
Toby wasn't in bed.  
She let her eyes get used to the light and the reflection and she sat up.  
She looked at the window, left ajar.  
Toby was in the little balcony.  
He was sitting on a chair with his crossed legs extended on the opposite one.  
Arms tightly crossed to his chest and his head abandoned to one side, rested on his shoulder.  
A few drops of water were falling from the roof of the balcony upstairs and ended on his sweatpants.  
Happy stood up and grabbed her biker jacket.  
It was raining, why he was outside?  
She approached him and opened the window.  
“Toby,” she called and she closed the zip of her jacket.  
She put a hand on his bare upper arm. He was so cold.  
The warmth of her palm to his skin made Toby shiver and he involuntarily clung into himself even more.  
“Toby,” she called again moving her hand on his shoulder.  
He was deeply asleep.  
Happy shook him and he mumbled something.  
“Toby, it's cold and you're wearing only a tee.” She noticed.  
He uncrossed his arm and rubbed an eye with his palm.  
“Hap.”  
“It's raining, why are you outside?”  
He looked up at her.  
“I couldn't sleep and it wasn't raining during the night.” He explained and he crossed his arms again.  
“You've been here since... ”  
He nodded. “Told you I couldn't sleep.”  
Happy moved her hand from his shoulder to the base of his neck.  
“You’re freezing, come back inside.”  
He nodded again but he didn't move.  
“Now.” She ordered as she stepped in and opened the jacket.  
Toby lowered his legs and stood up, helping himself by putting his hands on his knees.  
He entered and closed the window behind.  
Happy launched herself to bed and under the duvet.  
Toby sat on his side and noticed that the trousers were wet. “When I went outside the sky seemed clear.” He said as he stood up to slip out the trousers. “I really thought we could have at least a day of sun.” With only his pants on, he let himself falling dead loss on the mattress.  
Happy threw the blanket on him too and he cuddles to her side.  
“You're humid,” she stated when he left his forehead on her shoulder and his hair touched her neck’s bare skin.  
“If you're gonna have a temperature, I will punch you.”  
He mumbled but he was already more asleep than awake.  
Happy shifted to be closer to him and closed her eyes too.  
They could sleep a few hours more, after all it was raining. Again.  
  
  
  
Happy was trying to organize and put away all the pamphlets and tickets they got from museums and activities they planned last minute due to the bad weather, that blocked them from chilling under the sun.  
Toby knocked at the door with his foot twice before Happy reached the entrance and opened it for him. He had in his hands some bags with various types of food.  
They opted to eat lunch inside since they woke up quite late and they really felt layabouts that day, so Toby went out to pick something from the supermarket placed a few streets by.  
“They let you enter with such a big bag of…” Happy peered inside. “Junk food?”  
He nodded proudly.  
“There wasn't the manager guy, right?”  
He nodded again, less proudly.  
“There is a young woman now, I thought she was about to complain but she looked at me, a miserable wet man with such lovely puppy eyes and she didn't say anything more than a greeting.”  
He emptied the bag on the towel Happy spread on the bed as tablecloth, then he removed his wet jacket and changed in something more comfortable.  
“So, what's on the menu, puppy eyes chef Curtis?” she demanded as he left his jacket hanging up on the bathtub to dry off.  
“We have some local products, such as… ” he grabbed a box of something he wasn't exactly sure what it actually was. “This thing that seems yummy by the photo outside.”  
She stole the box from his hand and turned it to read the specifics behind. “Okay, this is good.” She stated after she has understood all the ingredients written in Spanish.  
They kept pulling out and placing on the bed all the content he bought.  
“We have some Chilaquiles,” he read on the last box he grabbed. “Rather, we have tortillas and we have to create the sauce to make those.”  
Happy put the package near the plastic bowl he took to mix the ingredients.  
“Then, since we only have things we can't heat or cook,” he explained. “I’ve stopped to that place at the corner of the street, where we ate yesterday and I’ve purchased,” he turned to open the last bag, he took a tray and rose it up like if it was the Holy Grail. “The Gorditas! Corn flour and all sorts of good things in a little single delight.”  
“I love those!” She exclaimed. “You won the groceries’ shopping challenge, Babe.”  
“Thank you, Darling.”  
He sat on the bed and started to open the various boxes of food. “In the Gorditas’ bag should be two plastic forks too.”  
As soon as Happy followed him on the mattress, they started to eat.  
They tried, and finished, almost everything they had, save for the little pieces of tortillas with sauce that were now their argument of discussion.  
“I don't want to get my hands dirty because we don't have anything to mix them.” She protested.  
He raised his hand, showing her, the little band-aid he had wrapped around the fingertip of his middle finger. “I’m injured. I can't risk an infection.”  
“That's an excuse. You cut yourself with paper two days ago and you didn't have problems in playing with the sand like a baby.”  
“Don't you trust my medical opinion?” He demanded with a fake offended tone and she threw him a pillow.  
“Safeguard the rings.” Happy surrendered, removing the rings from her annular and leaving them on his palm. “I don't want to get dirty on them.”  
She took the bowl and poured on its inside the sauces she had to mix. With a disgusted expression, she inserted her fingers and started to mix to amalgamate the content.  
Toby put Happy’s rings on his left pinkie and began to break those tortillas that were way too big.  
“I really choose well,” he stated after a few minutes. “I really like the little diamond on the engagement one.”  
She looked up in confusion, then she noticed that he was looking and playing with her rings momentarily on his finger.  
“I got kidnapped for this one.”  
Happy frowned her forehead in disapproval.  
He shrugged, it was true. He felt very proud about his hex nut ring idea and how it turned out, it was elegant but so Happy Quinn.  
“You really are macho with a gemstone on your pinkie.”  
Toby raised his hand and puckered his lips in a funny expression.  
She laughed and started to clean her from the sauce that seemed ready.  
As Happy stood up and went to the bathroom to wash her hands, Toby sank the tortilla into the sauce to taste it.  
He mumbled in pleasure. “Hmmm, Hap. It’s delicious! You have to try!”  
He grabbed a bit of sauce with another tortilla and got up to meet her halfway. She ate from his hands and admitted that it was really good. A bit spicy, but good.  
She raised both thumbs in front of her and smiled. Apparently she was able to do more than only reheat.  
“Wait, wait!” He blocked her. “Do that again.”  
“What?” She demanded.  
Toby raised a thumb and grabbed his phone. He opened the camera and lowered to be at her level.  
Happy raised again her thumbs and he snapped a photo.  
“This one goes directly into the album with the caption “Happy cooked”. Kinda.” He said and he gestured to mimic a flashing banner. “And as contact photo because you’re adorable.”  
“Speaking of.” She sat down again and ate another Chilaquile. “Send me the photos we did yesterday’s noon.” She extended toward the night stand to grab her phone. “And give me my rings back.”  
“With great pleasure.”  
  
  
  
Toby was deleting some files from his digital archive on his phone. He had so much useless stuff that needed a cleaning.  
Some of his files were well organized, some were defeated in a random folder, with a random name, just like that audio he couldn't remember.  
He didn't know if opening it could have been a good idea, but he wanted to know what really was, so he placed his finger on the volume button and pushed play.  
The first verse of a well-known song echoed through the room.  
“You recorded yourself?” Happy demanded as soon as she recognized it.  
He paused the music.  
“No.” He lied. “This is just a rec I did to remember the brilliant verses. I couldn't write them so I recorded instead.”  
“You rhymed Happy with happy,” she said and she really wanted to face palm herself but it wasn't a gesture she was used to doing.  
“I still think it was pretty clever.” He stated so proud of his song.  
She smiled.  
“I actually tried to edit the song ‘Happy’ by Pharrell Williams.” He confessed. “Because you're Happy,” he sang and clapped his hand. “But an original Curtis is way more valuable.”  
He un-paused the song and his voice came back into the air.  
She stole his phone and pushed the stop button.  
It was still a delicate spot, she hated the expression on his face when she dropped the bomb and she hated even more to bring again the moment on the surface. And the song was a free way to memories.  
“Water under the bridge,” he said noticing her expression. “I think we can delete this one.”  
He took back the phone and trashed the file. “Bye past, welcome new songs for us, and baby Quintis.”  
“Don't you dare, Doc.” She warned, but somehow she was intrigued. After all, his weird creativity was part of the full pack she loved.  
  
  
  
After closing the trunk and sitting to the drive seat, Toby locked his seat belt and turned on the engine.  
With the car still in neutral, he shifted to face Happy, who was already removing her boots to sit comfortably.  
“You know.” He told her. “Somehow I liked this not so honeymoon of ours.”  
She emitted a guttural sound that came out like a perplexed mumble.  
“It was relaxing.” He explained.  
“Good. Because we have 24 hours to head home. Walter texted again to be sure we'll come back in time to leave.”  
Toby snorted and inserted the first gear.  
“Then, we're already late since we should have left an hour ago.” He raised a finger in her direction. “Nope. Don't say a thing. I know. My fault etcetera, etcetera, but I wanted to leave the review they deserved.”  
“I was about to say that we should drive faster, but I’m glad you know your guilt.”  
Happy turned on the radio and the song they heard pretty much everywhere during the past days echoed into the car, so she changed her mind and shut down the music.  
“And silence will be!” Toby declared in a solemn tone.  
“You know,” he stated then to fill the quiet. “What I like about us, is that we are always able to fix ourselves.”  
Happy aimed at him and shifted to look at his joyful expression. She kept admiring his features as he spoke.  
“We have a problem, everything goes down and we may be mad at each other, but we talk!” He explained. “Well, we all know that I’m the one who drags you into the chatting mood, but that’s not the point.” Toby said as he saw the glance she gave to him. “We argue, we talk, we listen and we understand each other.” He ended.  
It was true, and their little holiday time was one of the latest proof. They discuss a lot but at the end of the day they express what bothered them and they figure it out together, like they always did and always do. Of course, they have different ideas on some topic, but they are open in seeing the other’s point of view to complete the puzzle.  
“We fit.” Happy simply stated, and Toby smiled.  
“And we're stuck in traffic.” He uttered, slowing down. “Walter will kill us.”  
“Our life isn't boring.” She said grabbing his phone to check the traffic news.  
“We, are not boring at all.” He replied. “Our kids won’t be disappointed about our wedding and honeymoon stories.”  
Toby waited for her to look at him before clearing his throat.  
“Daddy, how did you ask mom to marry you?” He said with a baby voice. “I proposed to her with a song, after I’ve been kidnapped by a psychopath, who happened to work with us. And she said no, because she was already married to Walter to allow him to keep his visa and they didn't tell anything to anyone, except the psychopath who apparently knew.”  
He raised his brows with a shocked expression and she smiled, then she gave him a little slap on his upper arm.  
“And where did you get married? It seems like Kovelski's!” He went on, still using that baby voice he did earlier. “And the honeymoon?”  
“Which one?” She replied to back him up. “The three weeks in a desert island after the plane crush, the ones that didn't even start because we have been calling on duty in Norway and Walter almost died while falling from the stairs, or the one with the rain and your dad being paranoiac?”  
He started to laugh and dragged her along with him.  
“Yep.” He stated. “We are not boring at all, mi amor.”


End file.
